Harvey Bullock
Harvey Bullock was a notorious Human detective and police officer who served the New York City Police Department for over twenty years. Biography Early life Harvey Bullock was born alongside his twin brother on August 30, 1960 in Boston, Massachusetts. As a boy, Bullock moved with his family just outside New York City and was brought up in a suburb in Westchester County. He later mentioned that he was of Greek heritage and would often go to family get-together's. Eventually, Bullock attended and graduated from a police academy and became a detective. After joining the New York City Police Department, Bullock got married and decided to return to Westchester to start a family. After a few years serving in a Westchester based police department, Bullock re transferred to the NYPD. He became known as a controversial police officer as Bullock had a reputation for taking bribes, police brutality, and ties to organized crime. Nevertheless, his colleagues in the Major Crimes Unit would swear up and down that he was a good cop. Lieutenant Bullock had little respect for vigilantes like Batman. Political puppet For his attitude and behavior, Bullock was suspended by Commissioner James Gordon, but much later, he was reinstated by Mayor Hill as a Sergeant and he became Gordon's assistant. After capturing Savage Skull, Bullock managed to outperform Gordon in his duties as commissioner, which was Hill's plan all along to make Gordon look bad. Although later efforts failed, Bullock maintained an alliance with Hill. One of Bullock's ideas was to prank Gordon, which in turn led the old man to have a heart attack. Gordon was hospitalized and fell into a deep coma, which caused Bullock to seriously regret his actions, and he decided to stop following Mayor Hill's orders. When criminals tried to murder Gordon while he was hospitalized, Bullock organized a SWAT team to rescue Gordon and even summoned Batman to assist them. When Gordon returned to work, Bullock showed true concern, and started being helpful around the NYPD. His efforts, however, were not truly appreciated by Commissioner Gordon, and when a new crime lord appeared in Gotham, Bullock started using his contacts in the underworld, including his brother the Calendar Man, to benefit himself. Later, he pretended to join Doctor Fang's gang in order to dismantle it from inside, which proved to be an unnecessary measure once Batman captured the crook. Slowly, Bullock started to earn Gordon's respect, but Bullock's betrayal was not forgotten by Mayor Hill, who hired assassins to murder Bullock. After several murder attempts and one injured arm, Bullock was finally able to capture the would-be assassin with help from Batman and Robin. Despite interrogating the crook, they did not learn of Hill's involvement. Eventually, Batman discovered Hill's conspiracy and tried to gather evidence, but Hill outsmarted him by suspending Gordon from the NYPD and declaring Batman a public enemy. Bullock finally deduced the truth, and after another failed murder attempt against him, he killed the assassin and confronted Hill in his own house, causing the corrupt politician to shoot Bullock in "self-defense." Luckily, Bullock was not killed and instead was taken to the hospital where he was protected all day by his new friend, James Gordon. After a few days, Bullock was not completely recovered yet, but being a stubborn person, he got back in action. Law enforcer Personality and traits Relationships Family Daughter Son Friends Doyle Denton Frank Farrow James Gordon Robin George Flannery Romances Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Expert Combatant: He was a seasoned unarmed and armed-combat expert. Interrogation Expert: Skilled Criminologist: Bullock could deduce the M.O. of criminals thanks to his years of experience. Investigation Expert: Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:New York City police officers Category:People from New York Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Detectives